


Demon with Heart of Gold

by Tauren_Priest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is now a demon, so Sam wants to cure him, he asked Castiel for help.<br/>However, Dean believes there is no need for that. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon with Heart of Gold

“Open your eyes Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. Let's go take a howl at that moon.”

 

Dean opens his eyes, they were green, his eyes turn black.

 

Crowley grinned in relief or due to some sort of joy, he was going to welcome Dean back to life.

 

“What the hell!?” Dean sits up on his bed, touches his own body, “seriously, not again.” He rolled his eye, gave Crowley the bitch face.

 

“Dean, I wasn’t quite expecting this.” Crowley is a bit disappointed that, Dean is still Dean Winchester. The king of hell was expecting a mean, evil, blood thirsting fighter, he then realized that Dean is same as usual.

 

“What do you mean? Give Sam backs his soul or I cut you in half!” Dean jumps off his bed, fists grabs Crowley’s collar tightly.

 

“Woo woo. Calm down, I didn’t make the deal.” Crowley turns his eyes into pure black.

 

Dean locked to Crowley’s eyes, he saw pure darkness, he felt some sort of power within his body echoed with Crowley. The mark on his arm glows in weird red light, Dean hears countless souls screaming, yielding, begging for mercy. His vision blurs, he sees blood, fires and chains.

 

“Dean, Dean, look at me.” Dean heard Crowley’s whispering. He shut his eyes, he knew what he just saw, that’s was hell. “So I am in hell?” He kept his eyes shut.

 

“No, you are in your room.” Crowley replied patiently.

 

Dean opens his eyes like a scared child, the room is the same as usual, the only difference is Crowley, he saw a muscular tall version of Crowley with flaming horns standing in front of him.

 

“So you grow taller?” Dean looks up to the demon form of Crowley. “Or this is your true form?”

 

“Well, this is hardly my true form, but more importantly, you changed. Look at yourself. You have horns, tail and wings.”

 

Dean opens his wardrobe, looks at the mirror. Yes, he has horns, tail and wings, so he officially a demon now.

 

“What the hell?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sam kept on summoning Crowley until he heard Dean shouting in his room. He dashed upstairs immediately, “Maybe Castiel revived Dean,” he thought to himself.

 

When Sam opens the door, he saw the demon who supposed to answer his summoning and his precious brother.

 

“Dean!” Sam hugs Dean without hesitation, this is not the first time Dean revives, he doesn’t need proof to identity whether the man standing in front of him is Dean or not.

 

“Don’t you dare trade your soul, you promised me.”

 

“Dean, you got my number, call me after your family reunion.” Crowley taped his fingers and vanished out of their sight.

 

“But I didn’t make the deal, how come Crowley came and revive you?” Moose’s consciousness spotted something weird is happening about Dean.

 

Dean sits on the bedside, hand scratched the back of his neck. He doesn’t know how to explain to Sam that he just found out he is no longer human.

 

“I’m a demon now.” Sam didn’t believe what he just heard.

 

Dean looks up at his brother, focuses his mind. Feeling the demonic power flows under his flesh, his eyes turn black like typical demon.

 

Sam shocked in disbelieve, the demon hunter turns into demon, how ironic.

 

“I’m calling Castiel, we are going to fix this.” Sam ran out and locked the door.

 

“No, Sam. Wait!” Dean yelled and fist slammed on the door.

 

Dean waited silently, looked at the mirror. Looked at his reflection, he saw a demon, Sam only saw his black eyes, how would he react when he see Dean’s true from.

 

“Dean,”

 

Dean felt Castel’s presence even if Cass didn’t call his name or knock the door, he stood and smiled. He saw the true form of Cass, a man in white priest cloak, his angelic aura was fading, Dean knew Cass is losing his grace, he can now see how serious is that.

 

“Cass, you are dying.” Dean stepped forward, caught Castiel’s waist. Lips pressed on Castiel’s, pulling the weakening angel near.

 

“Dean, you are demon now.” Castiel paused. His puppy dog eyes expressed his worries for his lover.

 

“I know.” Dean sighed, “ You guys want to cure me, but it’s fine. I don’t mind being demon,” Dean sits on his bed, leans on the wall.

 

“Dean, what’s wrong with you?” Castiel climbs on his bed. He doubts that how come Dean is a demon but still so familiar as usual at the same time.

 

“We gonna save you first, my problem can wait. We need to get your grace back.”

 

Castiel rests his head on Dean’s strong shoulder, inhales his lover’s scent. Maybe Dean is demon physically, but he is still the man he loved.

 

“You know, every time we try to fix or cure something, things mess up eventually. Maybe it’s better for me, being a demon.” Dean’s fingers tango through Castiel’s hair, he love Cass, he still does.

 

Dean remembers Meg, the demon who loved Castiel, it is clearly that demon is not that different with human.

 

“But Sam won’t be satisfied with this.” Castiel rugged his face on Dean’s neck, he felt the warmth of Dean’s body.

 

“I want to be a demon, Cass. I can be with you forever, I can protect you until the end of the world.” Castiel rewards him with a passionate kiss. Dean shifted his position, rested himself on top of Castiel.

 

“Dean, I……don’t worth your humanity.” It was sweet to hear that Dean wants to stay with him forever, but the cost is unbearable.

 

“You gave up your entire army for me. It’s no big deal.” Dean leans closer until their nose barely touches each other’s. Castiel breathed heavily, it has been a while since they have sex and Dean was a human at that time.

 

“Castiel, what take you so long?” Sam interrupted their erotic moment in the prefect timing, “Oh God, what the hell, Cass? I asked you to cure him, not getting laid with him!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first destiel, english is not my language, and I am sick of curing of fixing Demon Dean,  
> It is prefect leaving Dean as a demon, love between angel and demon, kind of hot and romantic :P


End file.
